His Green Eyes
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: Loki has been released from Asgard but with one rule; he is not to be forced back like last time. He has one plan; to have someone to love and protect, that is his main wish for him not to go insane again...or is it? *post avengers! may contain spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everybody! Sorry for my inactive fictions at the moment, I've been busy with school work and my partner who I have worked on I'll protect you with has gone into undecided hiatus so we are putting it on hold._

_In the meantime, I've written a new Fanfiction. This one is called His Green Eyes but I am tempted in changing the name. it is a Loki fanfiction and the synopsis is as follows._

_Loki has been released from Asgard but with one rule, for him not to be forced back there. What does he do to make sure it doesn't happen? He looks for somebody to love him, for the real him. No disguise shall be worn._

_Here it is and I hope you enjoy, read and review! Thank you!_

* * *

His black, heavy, leather tunic, bound with his Dark Emerald fabric and small gold-plated square detail along the collar and lapels. That's what he loved to wear and he was never seen wearing anything other than that. None other than that, but Green and gold and black were his signature colours. As with his outfit, he was always seen wearing that particular colour scheme and only because it made him look menacing and scared at the same time. He was Loki Laufeyson; the God of Mischief, the Frost Giant of Jotünheim, but also, he was Loki, he was Loki of Asgard, the son of Laufey, and he was burdened with glorious purpose.

That was, of course, before havoc was reaped upon New York City. He was misunderstood; he only wanted to get the attention off of Odin and of Frigga, and of Thor, his brother. He may not have been blood related with the God of Thunder who could wield the Mighty Mjolnir, but he had a family. He was just Misunderstood.

You could tell when he had cried for his green, pebbled eyes, gained a shine to them, and you could tell when he had yelled and shouted for his once velvet voice was hoarse like he had swallowed glass.

His trickery was also becoming poor. His magic was terrible; he could no longer fool the enemy with his trickery, the one trick he loved to use it failed to work. He was starting to lose his mind. All he ever wanted was Love. Love by any body, by any thing! That is the only thing he had wanted!

He never got it from anybody, though. He was the black sheep if the family. Nobody knew how his life was. It was tough, he was always reprimanded, but never loved. He was always banished away in heavy chains and his freedom taken away, but he was never loved.  
Love is a feeling he can't understand, and it was only because he had tried so long ago to become immortal, that way, he would have had until the end of eternity to at least try to find someone to love.

It wasn't his only plan to make himself immortal. It was all part of his plan to help make Odin and Frigga immortal. He didn't care for Thor, because Thor didn't care for him, and if he was caring, it was all an act. He didn't believe for one minute that Thor cared for him.  
He wanted Genuine love, that was all.

But no, everybody thought that he was going to use the Tesseract for something other than helping. Possibly world domination, wiping out the population, killing all people, hurting all people... No, he wasn't like that, and he didn't like when people put him across like that, he was not the person everybody thought he was!

He was caring when he had the time, he was able to show love when he had the time, he always gave off love and affection, but gained nothing but rejection and heartbreak in return; and all because nobody believed him.

However, in his time chained away in the cells, he managed to think, he managed to think long and hard about love.  
He thought about what love was, and how to gain it, and how to actually, well, express it. He thought to himself, _How do I get somebody to love me, _and he also thought, _Better yet, how do I love somebody?_

After hours of thought, he finally figured it out. When he was finally released from the wretched cell, he would make his way to Midgard, as he knew there were much more caring people on Midgard than of his own.  
It was a long and agonising wait to be released, but he was finally set free, with the terms that he wouldn't be forced back to Asgard, bound in chains again.

He was of course happy to comply, and off he went to Midgard, a city called Stuttgart, in a Midgardian country called Germany, keeping a low profile as best he could, which was difficult for a god and a frost giant. From there, he went to find someone who he could try to love.

He didn't know what to do, obviously, he had never experienced love for a stranger, he was always locked away. He never had experienced Physical contact with another, nor emotional contact, he was not looking forward to it. What if the person he would eventually love, didn't love him back? What if it was all an act, like how Thor would act? What if what he was doing was a big mistake?

_Oh_, he thought, and he thought to himself. _Should I just give up and go back to Asgard? There is truly no point in me trying to win the love of a Midgardian, I should just give up._  
As he finished his thought he sat down on the icy cold steps of the building he was in front of, however the temperature didn't faze him, he was used to temperatures of less than the cities weather.

He sat in his sorrow for a few more minutes, his head in his hands, and then stopped to lift his head to the sound of a woman's voice saying the same line, "Spare some change, please?"  
He stood up, his brow lifting and he walked gingerly towards the woman.

All of a sudden, he was too afraid to speak, his mouth opened to talk, but he could not allow his thoughts to speak out, and he got...nervous. It wasn't at all like him.  
"S-Spare some change, please sir," the woman asked, looking into his green eyes, pleading silently.  
His hands went to his pockets and then realised; he had none of the Midgardian currency.  
He shook his head regretfully, "I-I'm sorry... I-I'm new to the country...I...I don't have any money at all," he managed to explain, seeing the woman's face fall with sorrow.

It pained him to see someone else experience the same sorrow and feel hurt as himself. "D-Do you have anywhere to stay," he said to her, his hand coming out to touch her elbow gently - almost like it was instinct to do so, immediately pulling it back as she flinched.

Had he done something wrong? Was his touch so icy cold and foreign to a Midgardian?  
"I...I could find a place for you, if you need to."  
"I did..." The woman started, "but I got evicted from there, because I couldn't pay," she said, her voice breaking.  
"Would...would you like me to help you? I think I may know of somewhere," he said, looking at her.  
"Y-you don't have to do that-"  
"Yes, I know, but I want to... It's too cold and I don't want you to be in the same place I was," he interrupted her, smiling gently as he gave her the offer.  
"T-thank you, t-thank you so much," she said, taking both his chiseled hands into her own and holding them tight, before letting them go.

It was his first Midgardian touch in over 10 years. Never had he felt the affectionate touch, or heard the affectionate words of thankfulness before, not even from Frigga.  
"It's my pleasure," he smiled, looking down as her touch existed even after she had let go of his hands.  
"Should we get going? The place I am thinking of is a while away, and we need to get going if we want to talk them into letting you stay."  
"Oh, yes," she said, walking along with him. "What is your name?"

The one question he was dreading; would anybody still know him? Would this woman recognise who he was and even worse, judge him for what and who he is, running away from him? He wouldn't lie now, he had gotten so far.

"I-...," He started. "I'm L-Loki," he said, his voice almost a whisper.  
"Loki...," She went off into deep thought. "I like your name," she said after a few moments. "Where are you from originally?"  
"I'm sorry?" He questioned, unsure what she meant.  
"I mean...you said you're not from this country... Are you from a different country?"

_No, but a different planet..._ He thought to himself. "Oh, yes, I am... I'm from... I'm from... New York, which is where we are heading," he said, yes, it was a lie, but how else could he say he was from a different planet?  
"Oh, I've never been to New York before..."

And then, the conversation, like it was before he had spoken to her, was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

He was still thinking on how he'd actually get to New York. He had no money, had no way of getting any money, and even if he could, he couldn't let the girl know of his extraterrestrial powers.  
Perhaps he could find a freight liner and sneak aboard it? It was a risky shot but it was what had to be done, plus, there was no way the girl hadn't of done it before, if she was truly desperate of transport she would have done whatever was necessary at the time.

"Come with me," he said quickly, ushering her along as he saw the port where a boat was getting ready to leave.  
"But that isn't a public boat, it has goods on It, we can't take it."  
"I know that...but I don't have any money for an extravagant plane ride, or a fancy yacht or helicopter to escort us there... Right now this is our only hope," he said, stopping by the edge of the port. "Please, trust me, I know I am only a stranger, but this boat will take us there."

The girl was wary, obviously, but complied to his words. She let him jump down first, and when he extended his hands to help her down she jumped down with him, taking his hands as she did so.  
Loki proceeded to walk ahead, the girl following closely behind, and then he helped her on to the deck of the boat, before giving her the instruction, "Stay here. I'm going to find somewhere else we can hide. Don't move." He ran on through to the secluded areas of the boat, before walking back out and giving a hand gesture for her to follow.

They moved back to where Loki had found a place to sit and hide until they docked in New York, and the two sat in silence for hours.  
As the silence got to him, Loki began to think to himself again. He realised something; he hadn't asked the girl her name. She had asked him two very important questions, and he hadn't asked her a single question about her life!  
"E-Er...," he started, clearing his throat. "Pardon my asking, but I don't think I have asked you your name," he took a moment to pause, "May I know it?"  
"Elizabeta," she said softly, "its Russian, but my family is German... I'm not sure why they chose a Russian name for me, I'm German, that's why I live here..."  
Loki chuckled softly, "Ah," he started. "You don't know, maybe they just liked the name. Look at me, when I was in..." He trailed off, thinking of an excuse. "...Kindergarten, I was always called Hoki-Poki-Loki."  
The girl laughed at this, but a bit too loudly, causing Loki to immediately hold a finger to his lips, not even making a shushing noise, but a silent gesture for her to be silent.  
He smirked in the dark as she immediately went quiet, the only sounds to be heard being the waves hitting the boat.

Loki fumbled around in his jacket pocket a short time later, letting out a silent breath of relief to find he had remembered to bring a little something to remind him why he came to Midgard; Frigga's ring which she gave him as he was sent away to his wretched cage of a home for so many years. His delicate fingers thumbed over it, taking in the texture and remembering that she had given it to him and not Thor, because Thor already had everything, he had Jane, he supposedly had Darcy in the past. He had been given love, life, freedom. What had he been given? Nothing, that's what. Nothing except for that ring.

What seemed like a day later, the boat finally slowed to a halt in the New York ports, and Loki and Elizabeta quickly jumped off the boat and escaped unseen.  
New York hadn't really changed since he was last there. All he could remember were the Chitauri demolishing everything, the Stark Towers being destroyed and Hulk going absolutely manic and destroy in everything in its sight; which was exactly what he wanted.  
Looking back on it, he suddenly felt guilty and thought to himself again if he should be doing this. There was a very high possibility that the person he was going to ask would say no, but then again, if he remembers hearing correctly, as his defined hearing and memory serves him, he recalls the man in question saying he was a 'Playboy billionaire philanthropist.'  
The man who he was going to ask, was none other than Tony Stark.

"Look, I have to go and collect some things I left with a friend... I'll be back as soon as I can, in the meantime, go here...," he wrote down an address on the woman's hand, "Go here and wait outside for me. I'll be back, don't worry."  
By the time she had time to read the address, he was gone.  
The woman quickly went to a passerby, asking where she was going and they pointed her in the general direction of where to go. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the worlds largest tower in all of New York.  
Stark towers, built by none other than Tony Stark.

Her neck had craned up to try to see the building, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't crane high enough to see the building in its glory.  
"So, I see you like it," Loki's voice glimmered out of nowhere and he was by his side. He had changed his outfit since he had last saw her. He was now in his usual attire, minus the horned helmet and he walked into the building, holding the door for her.  
"Why did you change into... That?"  
"It's just a little game I like to play with him, that and I had to change and this was the only set of clothing that actually wasn't in the laundry basket."  
Elizabeta was silent for a few moments, giving Loki the chance to call for the lift to take him into Tony's main room.  
"Sir, there is somebody who wants access. Shall I put on the video com?" Good old J.A.R.V.I.S., always being secure over Stark Towers.  
"Go for it," Tony replied back, holding up his phone to align his face with the video camera where the feed would be transmitted to the ground floor.  
"Hello there, Stark," a voice spoke, and Tony recognised it straight away.  
"I thought you were gone?"  
"Oh, I was, but I'm back now."  
"Yeah, I can see that. What do you want?"  
"I have a favour I need to ask you. Can you let me up?"  
"That depends, are you going to try to kill me again and destroy Stark tower?"  
"Oh, no, not at all, don't worry."  
"Fine. Come on up..."

The video com cut off and the lift dinged open. Being the gentleman and the new person he was trying to be, he let Elizabeta go in first and then he pressed the button to go up.  
The lift ride wasn't that much of a bother, and they were soon at the top of the tower. The two of them walked out and Elizabeta looked around in awe.  
"Wow... This is amazing!" She gasped, jumping back as she saw none other than Tony Stark in front of her.  
"Uh, who is this," he questioned, pointing at her with just his index finger, before walking away.  
"This, Tony -"  
"Woah, woah, woah, wait, we are not on first name basis still..."  
"This, Stark... Is Elizabeta. She is a friend of mine who I met in Stuttgart, and she's looking for a place to stay. I thought about you, and so, here we are."  
"Ah... Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
"But of course, please, excuse me for a moment, Elizabeta."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki followed Tony to where he was going and found him going into his workshop.  
"Alright, Loki, what's going on? What are you doing back here in New York?"  
"Oh, I see we're on first names now," he joked. "Well, Tony, I was allowed to come back to Midgard again without being chaperoned with the promise being that if I were to step one foot out of line, such as, trying to take over the world... Again... That I'd be took back to Asgard and bound in chains for the rest of my sorry life."  
"Well let's just hope you don't set out of line then," He mumbled under his breath.  
"Anyway, when I came back, I went to Stuttgart, outside the opera house remember, when we met and you tried to kill Thor, which, was an excellent try, by the way and I met Elizabeta. Now Elizabeta was, what's the word you Midgardians use? Evicted? Yes, that's it, evicted from her home because she had no money to pay -"  
"Look, where are you going with this? I haven't got the time to stand around and talk all day with an enemy."  
"What I'm saying is, why don't you let Elizabeta stay here? You have the building and I'm pretty sure you have plenty of beds for them women you always had around."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Oh, come on, you have to know. Remember, you are a playboy billionaire philanthropist after all."  
Tony let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine... But I'm not doing this just for you, I am doing it because it's what is right. I don't want to lose my reputation of the Stark name."  
"Excellent... Well, let's go tell her the good news, after you."

Tony and Loki walked back up the stairs, Loki beaming a smile and Tony scratching the side of his face.  
"Elizabeta is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, he has told me what has happened with you back in Stuttgart and seeing as you have travelled all the way here,I'm not going to turn you away."  
"So you'll let me stay?"  
"Yes, I am letting you stay."  
"Thank you!" She cried, a smiling appearing on her face. "Loki... I...I owe anything to you... You've practically saved my life."  
"You owe me nothing. Honestly, don't worry about it. I don't wish to ask you of anything in return."  
"You mean that? I couldn't possibly just let this be a nice favour, really I couldn't."  
"Elizabeta, please," Loki smiled. "I wouldn't want you to do anything, just seeing you happy puts me at ease."

Suddenly Elizabeta remembered something; she had no clothing except for the clothes on her back.  
"Oh, my.. What do I do for clothing?"  
"Here," Tony said, reaching into his back pocket. "Buy anything you will need, and don't worry about how much you spend." He handed over a small plastic card to her.  
"Oh, thank you, Mr Stark-"  
"Please, call me Tony."  
"Thank you, Tony, and thank you again, Loki."  
"Well, I shall leave you two to it. Why don't you give Elizabeta a tour, show her where her room is, the kitchen, hmm?" Loki grinned, walking to the lift and calling it. "I shall see you soon to see how you have settled in, Elizabeta," he said, still facing the lift and walking in as it arrived and the doors opened.  
He turned to face them both and gave a tilt of his head and a slight wave before the lift doors shut and took him back down to the bottom of the building.

"Okay then, Elizabeta, let's show you around, then..."  
Tony showed her around the place and then left her to it, walking back down to his workshop and pulling up communications with someone he hadn't spoken to in a while.  
"Agent Hill, who's speaking?"  
"It's me," Tony said, seriousness washing over his face.  
"Stark... Why, what a pleasure it is to speak to you. What's going on?"  
"Put Fury on, it's urgent."  
"Right away."  
"Stark what is it? I'm busy here," Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury said quickly.  
"It's Loki... He's back."  
Fury turned to face the camera. "What's his purpose?"  
"Apparently he's just here to make sure some woman he found settles in well. Something doesn't sound right. Why did they release him from Asgard? He nearly destroyed the world and they let him out?"  
"Look, Stark, just make sure that he doesn't do anything. I'll call in the rest of the team, keep me informed."  
"Will do, Fury."  
The communications died and Tony walked back up out of the workshop. He was going to make sure that Loki didn't reign terror upon New York again. He did it once, there was no way he would stop after just one try.

"Hungry?" Were Tony's first words as he walked back into the main area.  
"W-What?"  
"Are you hungry? Need something to eat?"  
"Oh! Yes, please."  
"JARVIS, can you connect me to the Shawarma joint?"  
"Right away, sir."  
"Have you ever tried Shawarma, Elizabeta?"  
"No, can't say I have."  
"Trust me, you'll love it," he smiled at her. "Hello? Yes, it's me... Again. Look, I need two of the specials. No I'm not eating both of them this time. I have a friend over. Okay, 40 minutes? Okay, thanks."

Silence grew and grew between the two of them. Every couple of minutes Tony would leave to his workshop and come back up, and sometimes he would go outside, get some fresh air, the usual things he'd normally do.  
"So... Tell me about yourself. We've got a while until the Shawarma guy gets here."  
"Well, I'm full German, yet my name is Russian, I don't even know why myself. I was, as you know, living in Stuttgart when my landlord came around, demanding for rent a few weeks early, and naturally I didn't have it because I had recently been fired from my job, which meant I never got paid at all, leading to me not having a single penny for him. It was only the first time I had missed the rent, but he told me that there were other people who were willing to pay a lot more than I and he gave me no time at all to get any of the stuff out of my home. The only things I actually own are the clothes on my back and that's it."  
"I am so sorry to hear that. But, these are the things that do happen in life, that's why I built this -"  
"You built this?"  
"Yes, I did. My late father had drafted the plans a few years before he left us but never got around to building it, so I lived up to his wishes and built one of the biggest buildings in this concrete city of New York."  
"It's amazing, it truly is, though how did you get the money for this?"  
"My father was a genius. He built arc reactors and he earned lots of money from it. He was a billionaire by the time he died, and me being the only person in the family who would actually harbour the skills to continue the family business, he gave it all to me in his inheritance. Since then I have built on to the Stark name and continued to excel, only wishing that my father was here to see it today. However, I know wherever he is, he's smiling." He sighed at the remembrance of his late father and then looked up with a smirk to his face.  
"Elizabeta, would you like to see something amazing?"  
"That all depends, where is it?"  
"Right here..." Tony turned to the stairs and Elizabeta followed, himself taking confident strides. He stepped out on to the platform and looked over the side of the building. "Do you think that I can jump off here and come back alive?"  
"Oh, no, no, that isn't amazing! That's almost suicidal!"  
"Trust me, it isn't." Tony laughed, taking a step further to the edge. "JARVIS, anytime..."

Tony took a look back at her and then winked as he jumped off, a shriek leaving Elizabeta's mouth. Out of nowhere a red box flew over her head and she ducked, before running over and seeing what it was. Through squinted eyes she could see that it was... Opening? Yes, it was opening and fitting to Stark's body shape.  
She then heard a whoosh as if a turbine jet had been turned on and then a blurred image of hot rod red and golden suit flew straight back up. The front of the helmet opened upwards and inside was Tony, laughing at her.  
"I told you I could."  
"What are you?!"  
"Ordinary human being who is actually a superhero. People call me Iron Man, kind of the big deal in the saving the world thing."

"Huh, and I see why..." She let out a huffed laugh and Tony set him self on to the podium, walking his way through as his suit was took off.  
"To think, in the first few hours of my turned around life I've met a Good Samaritan and a Superhero. Who knew, am I right?"  
"Oh, just wait, you'll be seeing a few more superheroes soon, if what I'm predicting anyway turns out to be correct, that is..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days Elizabeta went shopping and filled up the quite large closet in her room with clothing for however long she'd need them and she felt a bit guilty actually, spending so much money on Stark's credit card, however when he gave her the word of not to worry she suddenly didn't feel guilty. Whether it was his kind heart or that he was actually so rich that $300 out of his bank didn't even feel like he had lost anything.  
Loki, however, had a different plan of going around it. He didn't visit Elizabeta for a few days, as he said, he wouldn't go around straight away, he'd give her some free space. He wasn't going to be like a hawk and watch her, but he was going to stay close and if she got the slightest bit suggestive he would be by her side in no time at all.  
He changed back into his suit and tie combo and made his way over to Stark towers, his golden sceptre, which now looked like a majestic walking stick commanding at his side. He walked straight into the building and into the main room, somehow overriding the security barriers which J.A.R.V.I.S had control of.

"Loki, you need to stop doing that -"  
"Doing what, Stark?"  
"You know what I'm on about. Stop overriding the system."  
"Why don't you improve it, I'm sure you can."  
"Look, just stop, now. I'm not in the mood for your silly games anymore. Whatever you need to do, do it and get out."  
"Oh, don't worry, I will," he smirked, and began to look around the overly sized building.  
After a few moments of silence he spoke. "By any chance do you know where Elizabeta is? I'd like to take her to lunch, I know that for a fact she won't eat whatever junk you buy."  
"I don't, no. The last thing I remember her saying is that she was going to work on something in her room. I suppose you want to go to her room now?"  
"You read my mind, which one is it? I'll show myself there."  
"Well," Stark tried to add humour into his voice. "You go straight past the area where you threw me out a window a long time ago, go down the stairs, and it's the Fifth room on your left."  
"Nice to see you keep the memories," he laughed, sighing at his rebuttal and then walking out to find her room.

As he passed the bar area, he saw a flashback of sorts, where he saw himself holding Tony up by the neck after he had gotten smug with him. He never noticed how much Tony was actually trying to get _out_ of the deathly vice that Loki had him in to stop himself passing out from oxygen loss, and he snickered to himself, almost letting a laugh slip his lips as he watched his other self in the flashback throw him out the window.

"Elizabeta?" He called, knocking the door and waiting for the gentle German voice to reply.  
"Yes, who's there?"  
"It's me, Loki, I'd like to ask you something, may I come in?"  
"Yes, just a minute!" The door unlatched itself and he heard the distinct fabric swish as the door was opened.  
Loki kept in a noise of excitement when she opened the door, her hair had been shoved into a ponytail, she had a paint stained apron on and a paintbrush tucked behind her ear.  
"I didn't know you did arts and crafts, Elizabeta..." He mused, smiling briefly at how unkempt she looked, but nonetheless how she looked so beautiful.  
"Oh, yes, I did, do come in," she said quickly, rushing back in and throwing a drapery over an art easel.  
"What's that?" Loki quizzed, raising an eyebrow and walking towards the easel.  
"Don't touch it! It's a surprise," she said quickly, motioning batting his hand away. "Anyway...what did you want to ask me?"  
He put his hands up in defence, almost as if he were surrendering, before letting out a small, yet sinister chuckle. "Well, I was going to ask you if you'd like to go out for lunch, there's no doubt Stark has fed you his worthless junk."  
"Oh, that would be delightful, just let me go get cleaned up and we'll go," she said with a smile, walking to the bathroom and grabbing a spare pile of clothes on the way.

Loki sat down on the floor and shut his eyes, almost going into a trance of some sort, he muttered something in Asgardian and was seeing the image of the newly assembled Chitaurian mothership.  
"I assure you..." He mumbled, "I will not fail you this time. I know where I went wrong, but I have a new plan now, a plan that will definitely not fail me."  
"And what is that, God of Mischief?"  
"I've found...a lover, and if I can manipulate her enough, I can hopefully try to get her on my side, if the so called superheroes think her of a precious gem like I do, I doubt that they will try to kill the one she loves. However, if that plan fails, she will merely be bait for an alternate plan, a plan where she will become a sacrifice. If they want to kill, they'll have to go through her."  
The figure he was speaking to laughed at his words. "The God of mischief, in love? What happened to you? You were so independent...what happened?"  
"I fell in love! I haven't been loved for all my lifetime, and I am not going to live an immortal life doing so!" He shouted, gripping his head and screaming, forcing him back to reality, where Elizabeta was crouched down in front of him, seeing him shaking and trembling in absolute anger, but managing to compose himself.

"Loki, are you okay? Do you want to postpone lunch?"  
"N-no, I'm fine, don't worry, let's go..." Loki pulled himself up off the floor, smoothing his clothes and allowing Elizabeta to hook on his arm.  
"Any food you have in mind, Elizabeta?" He asked as they walked through the corridor and back through the bar area, now seeing his other self, cut and bruised, being surrounded by the so called superheroes, his own weapons being used against him, he quickly came back to reality, however, when Elizabeta spoke again.  
"Not really, where do you normally dine?"  
Approaching the lift, he pressed the button to call it and let out a low laugh. "I... I dine everywhere, I suppose, but, there is a delightful Italian restaurant near the docks, it has a lovely view of the boats passing by. Would you like to dine there?"  
"Oh, it sounds wonderful, but I wouldn't want to go there unless you don't want to."  
"Not a bother, Elizabeta, I wish to feed you something other than the junk Stark is..."

The lift dinged and they both stepped inside, exiting the building and taking the longest route to the restaurant. He did this for two reasons, a) he didn't want to get spotted by the people who may still remember him and b) he wanted to spend as much time with Elizabeta as possible. His goal; making the woman fall for him. If Thor could do it, why can't he?

When they walked into the restaurant, they were welcomed by an overly excited blonde female, who wasn't the slimmest either.  
"Hello there!" She cheered, and Loki could immediately read her Italian dialect. "Welcome, both of you, to Linguini's Italian family restaurant. Do you have a reservation?"  
"Well actually...-" Loki began to say, but stopped shortly after, waving his hand and seeing his name etch into the writing pad. "Yes, we do, under the name Odinson," he used his Allfather's name, despite it not being his true name, and him hating the wretched name.  
The woman looked at the pad, nodded and grabbed two menus, "Ah, yes! I found it! Come, follow me and I'll show you to your table."  
She bustled along, ducking and dodging the skewed chairs and luxurious chandeliers from the ceilings, although her figure not helping her at most times. She continued to walk past the kitchen, and up the stairs, carrying on to the roofless dining area, and going to the secluded area of the roof, where there was nobody around, and placed the menus down.

"Here you go, Sir. One of my colleagues shall be up in a few moments to tend to you. Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Yes, your finest champagne and champagne flutes, please," he said quickly, pulling out Elizabeta's chair and tucking it in when she sat down.  
"Certainly," she said, writing the order in the notepad she had tucked in her apron. "I shall bring it up to you, sir. Enjoy your meal!"  
"Thank you," he smiled, taking his seat and looking over the edge, relishing in the smell of the salty air of the sea, before looking back at Elizabeta. By all the Gods in Valhalla, she looked beautiful.

The waitress came back up with the champagne, and Loki quickly dismissed her, pouring out the two flutes of champagne and handing one to Elizabeta. The waiter then came up with a large writing pad, and in a slightly camp voice he asked them for their orders.  
Loki ordered the Spaghetti Bolognese, yet Elizabeta was scared to order anything too expensive, so settled on the Olive Salad.  
After their food had arrived and the waiter had left, they ate in silence, and seeing as Loki finished a lot quicker than Elizabeta, he simply put his hand in his pocket and thumbed over the all too similar ring again. Today was the day he'd ask her. Yes, it would be too soon, but there was nothing said in the law that two people couldn't become betrothed to each other so soon, was there?

When Elizabeta had finished, he refilled the glasses and he stood up, holding the glass in his fingers, and walked over to the balcony, admiring the view, before turning back to Elizabeta to speak' not moving from where he was.  
"Elizabeta... I have a question..."  
"What's your question, Loki?" She asked, wiping the food from around her mouth and taking a sip of the champagne.  
"What do you think about...marriages...and, living with someone for the rest of your life?"  
"Well...I've never thought anything about marriage...but my parents were married, and they seemed to get on fine...but I'd love to live with someone permanently... I haven't lived with anyone else for some time, and Star- Tony, he isn't the most...talkative. He's mostly in the workshop, we barely speak... It's like being back at my old flat, really..."  
"I see..." He mumbled, the least Tony could do was make sure that she was alright. He made a mental note to go see to him another day.  
"Why?"  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
"Why did you ask me that question?"  
"Oh... No reason...no reason in particular..."

Normally Loki could mask his emotions and lies with a straight face, but his mask seemed to be slipping, he could feel it. "Actually... There _is_ a reason...," he held a hand out to help her up and she walked over to him, he took a few steps back and placed his hand in his pocket again.  
"Elizabeta...listen... I...I haven't really had much experience in this... Valhalla I haven't even had any experience in this... So this is going to be incredibly awkward for the two of us." He drew his hand out of his pocket, a gentle but firm fist. "I was given this by my mother when I was approaching my teen years. She told me to use it when the time was right..." He unfolded his fist and held the thin band in his thumb and forefinger. "She told me that when I was truly in love I could give the woman I loved this ring. Now I know... We've not known each other that long...and I know that the circumstances, as crazy as they are don't add up, but I knew from the minute, no the second, I set eyes on you in Stuttgart that I wanted to be with you. We've both suffered hard, and I know that we can make each other's lives complete... What I'm trying to say is... I...I want you to answer me something... Will you... Will..." his mouth suddenly dried up, unable to speak, the only noise emitting his mouth being a squeak and a croak of his voice giving way.

Elizabeta simply nodded, "I know what you're going to ask, Loki...," she smiled, and upon taking in his facial expression, she gingerly took his hand, "I feel the same way, honest I do. And in all fairness this sounds insane, but I had this feeling that when you helped me out in Stuttgart that we'd end up being the best of friends, but I never dreamt...lovers. But now...I see what you mean, we are like Yin and Yang, you're black, I'm white, we are in a way...soulfully bonded. If we never met that day... We never would have found each other."

She giggled as he took all of this in, his eyes welling up. "Yes..." She whispered gently, nodding her approval, and for once, Loki felt like he had been loved. For real, this time, not the fake love that Thor and Odin gave him. Real, eternal love.

Placing the ring on her finger, he couldn't be happier. He did feel guilty that she was essentially a victim in his plan, but he would genuinely love her, just as she loved him.  
Step one of his plan was complete. All that was needed now was for him to think of the rest of his plan and he would truly have what he tried to carry out so many years ago; finally being able to rule all of New York and the 'worlds mightiest heroes' falling beneath him. He was adamant now, and he wasn't going to give up.


End file.
